Apartemen
by G and K
Summary: Edited- Sasuke pindah ke apartemen baru yang berhantu, bagaimana kah nasib sasuke?, complete
1. Apartemen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Apartemen**

Saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di sebuah apartemen yang akan di belinya.

"Bagaimana tuan Uchiha? Setelah anda melihat-lihat apartemen ini, apakah anda berminat untuk membelinya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang kepada Sasuke.

"Hm, setelah kulihat, apartemen ini memang bagus, belum lagi sudah di lengkapi dengan perabotannya, harganya juga murah." sahut Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan apartemen itu.

"Jadi?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu sejenak, lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan membeli apartemen ini."

***

**Dua hari kemudian...**

Sasuke duduk di sofa hitam di apartemen yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu. Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak untuk beristrirahat, dia terlalu lelah karena baru saja memindahkan barang-barang lama yang ada di apartemen lama ke apartemen barunya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan tertidur tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Hm, sebentar." ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**Cklek**

Ketika pintu terbuka, muncul lah seorang pria berambut hitam agak pendek dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Sasuke pada pria itu.

"Kamu penghuni baru apartemen ini ya? Perkenalkan namaku Sai." jawab pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

Sai menatap wajah Sasuke sejenak lalu tiba-tiba raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum berubah menjadi serius, "Sasuke apakah kau tahu?"

Sasuke mengeryitkan kening, "Tahu apa?"

Sai menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor,

"Apartemen mu ini berhantu."

***

**Malam harinya..**

Sasuke menonton televisi sambil duduk di sofa hitam yang tadi siang didudukinya. Jendela balkon apartemen-nya dibiarkan terbuka agar angin sepoi-sepoi bisa masuk menyejukan ruangan.

Ketika Sasuke sedang asyik menonton tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah dapur.

**BRAAAK!!**

"Hm, apa yang terjatuh?" gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sasuke tidak menemukan benda apa pun yang terjatuh.

"Mungkin tikus." gumam Sasuke lagi, lalu dia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan menonton televisi.

Namun ketika sampai di ruang tamu, alangkah kagetnya Sasuke karena sofa hitam yang tadi dia duduki kini diduduki oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut pink.

"Siapa kamu!! Pencuri ya?!" bentak Sasuke pada wanita itu.

Mendengar bentakan Sasuke, wanita itu lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kamu yang siapa?! Kenapa ada di apartemen gue? Jangan-jangan kamu yang pencuri!!" jerit wanita itu ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Ini apartemen aku tahu!! Baru kemarin lusa aku beli secara RESMI!! Sekarang keluar dari apartemenku sebelum kupanggil polisi!!" balas Sasuke, geram.

"Kenapa gue harus keluar dari apartemen gue sendiri? Lo yang harusnya keluar orang tak tahu diri!!"

Mendengar itu emosi Sasuke benar-benar terpancing, dia lantas mendekati wanita berambut pink itu, "Lebih baik kamu aku seret keluar saja ya?" ujar Sasuke, dingin.

Tapi, alangkah kaget dan takutnya Sasuke, ketika tangannya menyentuh wanita itu, tangannya malah menembus tubuh wanita itu, hingga Sasuke seperti hanya menyentuh udara kosong.

Dan tiba-tiba, kata-kata Sai tadi siang kembali terngiang di kepala Sasuke.

"Apartemen mu ini berhantu."

**Bersambung...**

*******

**A/N : duhh mentok mikirin kelanjutan the paror, akhirnya saya buat ulang dan edit habis2an fict gagal ini, tapi kalo udh dpt feel the paror akan saya lanjutkan lagi hhuhuhu  
**


	2. Hantu

A/N : ow ya ada satu yang lupa di jelasin di chap satu, Sai itu sebenarnya tetangga Sasuke.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Hantu**

"Ha-hantuuuu!!" jerit Sasuke ketakutan, tubuhnya duduk terjengkang dan kakinya gemetar saking takutnya.

"Hantu? Mana hantu? Mana? Jangan nakut-nakutin gue donk!!" wanita berambut pink itu ikut-ikutan menjerit sambil kepalanya celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri.

"Kamu hantunya tahu!!" sahut Sasuke yang nyaris pipis di celana.

"Hah? Gue hantu? Stress lo ya? Mana ada hantu secantik gue!!" narsis wanita berambut pink itu sambil menyibak rambutnya.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu sejenak, memang benar penampilan wanita itu sangat berbeda dengan hantu yang selama ini dideskripsikan film-film horor yang pernah ditonton Sasuke.

Wanita ini memang diakui Sasuke sangat cantik, belum lagi gaya pakaiannya yang modis, menggunakan t-shirt berwarna pink dan celana jeans pendek, sangat berbeda dengan hantu-hantu wanita di film horor yang biasanya berwajah menyeramkan dan memakai pakaian putih panjang. Tapi tangan Sasuke menembus tubuh wanita itu dan hal itu membuktikan kalau wanita itu hantu.

"Kamu itu hantu!! Buktinya tanganku bisa menembus tubuh kamu!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tangan lo nembus tubuh gue? Jangan-jangan, lo hantunya!!" balas wanita itu dengan ekspresi takut.

"Berisik! Mau bukti kalau kamu tuh hantu? Coba kamu pegang gelas yang ada di meja itu!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah gelas di atas meja yang berada di depan sofa hitam yang diduduki wanita itu.

Wanita itu menatap gelas yang ditunjuk Sasuke, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya kegelas itu dan ternyata, tangannya menembus gelas itu.

Menyadari hal itu, wanita berambut pink itu menjadi shock, dia menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan sedih, "gue, hantu?" ujarnya lirih.

"Iya kamu tuh hantu! Baru nyadar?" ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri, tampaknya dia sudah tidak setakut tadi.

"Ka-kalau gue hantu, kapan gue mati? Kenapa gue bisa mati?" tanya wanita itu lirih, seolah-olah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Mana aku tahu kapan dan kenapa kamu mati dan aku juga nggak peduli! Yang jelas kembalilah ke alam-mu jangan mengganggu orang yang masih hidup!!" sahut Sasuke, sinis.

Baru saja wanita itu akan membalas perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Hm, sebentar." Sasuke menatap wanita hantu itu sejenak lalu dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Sasuke!! Aku kangen!!" seru sang tamu ketika Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu dan sang tamu langsung di sambut tonjokan Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara begitu Naruto! Membuat ku jijik saja!" seru Sasuke pada tamu yang ternyata temannya sendiri, Naruto.

"Adaw, gue kan cuma bercanda jangan pake acara nonjok donk!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang ditonjok Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto, dia langsung melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu, di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Wow, Sas apartemen baru kamu bagus banget!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan matanya kepenjuru ruang tamu.

"Bagus sich bagus tapi berhantu tahu!" ujar Sasuke sambil melirik wanita berambut pink yang duduk di sofa.

Naruto lantas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ketakutan, "Hantu? Yang bener lo? Mana hantunya?"

"Tuh hantunya!! Masa segede itu kamu nggak lihat?" sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa tempat wanita hantu duduk.

Naruto lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sofa namun dia tidak melihat siapa pun di sofa itu. Naruto lalu menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan tatapan heran, aneh dan kasihan.

"Mana ada apa-apa kok, stress lo ya?" ejek Naruto yang disambut anggukan tanda setuju dari wanita hantu dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Udah lah Sas, lo jangan stress kayak gini, mentang-mentang di tinggal kawin sama Anko." sambung Naruto.

Sasuke diam sejenak, dia memang masih sakit hati karena di tinggal nikah oleh kekasihnya, Anko, enam bulan lalu.

"Jangan ingatkan aku." ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu dia melihat jam yang berada di lengan kirinya, "Maaf deh maaf, ya udah gue mau kerja dulu nich, oh ya Sas, gue sekarang kerja di diskotik baru di daerah Kyubi, kapan-kapan lo datang ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya kalau sempat aku akan datang, sekarang pergi sana!!"

"Huh! Ngusir lo! Ya udah gue pergi dulu, jaa!"

Naruto lalu melangkah ke pintu dan pergi dari apartemen Sasuke.

***

Sasuke duduk di sebelah wanita hantu yang masih duduk di sofa, dia kembali melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa melihat kamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menonton tanpa menatap wanita hantu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, udah nasib lo kali." jawab wanita itu, enteng.

"Hm!" dengus Sasuke sambil terus menonton.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanya suara televisi.

"Eh kepala ayam, gue boleh minta tolong gak?" tanya wanita hantu pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong bantu gue cari tahu kenapa dan kapan gue mati." jawab wanita hantu dengan nada merayu.

"APA?! Maaf aku gak mau! Merepotkan! Minta tolong orang lain saja!" sahut Sasuke sambil mematikan televisi.

"Tapi cuma lo yang bisa lihat gue, jadi cuma lo yang bisa nolongin gue!" balas wanita hantu.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa, "Huh, maaf saja aku tidak mau membantu kamu!! Sekarang aku mau tidur, good night and sweet dream." ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Dan ketika akan membuka pintu kamar, Sasuke menoleh ke arah wanita hantu yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Oh ya maaf, hantu kan tidak tidur jam segini, kenapa aku pakai sweet dream segala? Muahahaha!!" tawa Sasuke, mengejek. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan tidur.

"Cowok kepala ayam brengseeeeek!! Lihat saja mau nggak mau lo bakal gue buat bantuin gue!!"

***

Dan hari-hari berikutnya adalah neraka bagi Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? Dia terus-terusan mendapat gangguan dari wanita hantu itu.

Ketika Sasuke mandi, wanita hantu itu ikut masuk ke kamar mandi dan melototin Sasuke mandi, membuat Sasuke malu setengah mati.

Saat Sasuke sedang menonton, wanita hantu itu menutupi pandangan Sasuke dengan berdiri di depan televisi hingga membuat Sasuke menonton.

Dan ketika Sasuke sedang tidur, wanita hantu itu berteriak-teriak, membuat keributan sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa tidur.

Dan banyak gangguan-gangguan lainnya dan lebih gawatnya lagi ternyata wanita hantu ini bisa menampakkan diri juga di siang hari!!

"CUKUP!! jangan ganggu aku lagi!!" jerit Sasuke pada wanita hantu dengan nada frustasi.

"Makanya kalau nggak mau gue ganggu, bantuin gue donk!!"

"Sekali gak mau tetap gak mau!!" teriak Sasuke, lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya.

***

Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit, sedangkan otaknya berpikir, bagaimana menyingkirkan si wanita hantu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas dalam otak Sasuke.

"Ow ya! Kenapa aku gak pakai cara itu saja?" gumam Sasuke.

**Bersambung..**

*******

**A/N : fict ini sangat cepat di update karena yah emang fict ini susah dari jauh-jauh hari kami pikirkan plotdan ending nya heheheh  
**


	3. Pemburu Hantu

A/N : hmm pertama-tama saya mau ngomong, cerita nih fict memang di ambil dari sebuah film (tapi judul nya saya lupa)

tuh film beneran keren deh maka nya saya jadiin fict, bagi yang udah pernah nonton film nya pasti sudah tahu alur dan ending cerita nya bagi yang belum nonton, baca aja fict ini yaaa ^^.

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto (udh bener gak??)

***

**Pemburu Hantu**

Sasuke masuk ke apartemen-nya bersama dengan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan berpenampilan ekstrentik. Pria tersebut terlihat membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya wanita hantu kepada Sasuke.

"Orang yang bakal nyingkirin kamu dari sini." bisik Sasuke.

"Ehem, nak Sasuke bisa bawain air putih?" tanya pria eksentrik tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sebentar mbah."

Sasuke lalu pergi ke dapur dan kemudian kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Bisa kita mulai nak Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

Lalu Sasuke dan pria eksentrik tersebut duduk lesehan di ruang tamu sementara wanita hantu duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sang pria eksentrik lalu membuka bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya, ternyata isi bungkusan itu adalah bunga bermacam-macam rupa.

Pria itu lalu memasukan bunga itu ke dalam gelas air putih yang di beri Sasuke, kemudian mulut pria itu komat-kamit membaca mantra.

Setelah selesai membaca mantra, pria tersebut menenggak air putih berisi bunga itu, lalu di kumur-kumurnya air putih itu dan kemudian..

**"BRUUUSHHH!!"**

Disemburnya air putih itu ke wajah Sasuke.

"Lho mbah kok malah saya yang di sembur?" protes Sasuke.

"Lha? Nak Sasuke ini gimana? Kalau bukan nyembur nak Sasuke mbah harus nyembur siapa lagi?"

"Nyembur cewek hantu ini donk mbah!!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk wanita hantu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mana ada hantu nak Sasuke, kalau ada mbah pasti bisa lihat, lagi pula ini masih siang hantunya belum keluar nak Sasuke." ujar si mbah. Sementara wanita hantu tertawa melihat tampang Sasuke yang disembur.

"Ya udah, sekarang nak Sasuke boleh tenang karena sudah terlindungi oleh air sakti, sekarang hantu yang mengganggu nak Sasuke gak bakal berani dekat-dekat sama nak Sasuke." ujar si mbah, panjang lebar.

'Gak berani dekat-dekat apaan? Hantunya aja duduk di samping aku.' batin Sasuke, kesal.

"Nah, karena tugas mbah udah selesai, sekarang mana bayaran mbah?" sambung si mbah.

"Hah? Bayaran? Tapi mbah.."

"Kenapa? Gak mau bayar? Mau mbah laporin ke polisi?" sela si mbah dengan nada mengancam.

Takut dengan ancaman si mbah, akhirnya Sasuke membayar, walau pun bayaran sang dukun cukup mahal.

Sedangkan wanita hantu kembali tertawa sambil mengejek, "Ahahaha, hari gini masih percaya dukun? Capek deh!! Wahahaha!"

***

Malam harinya...

Sasuke sedang serius menonton sebuah acara bertajuk, 'PEMBURU HANTU'.

"Bagi anda-anda yang mempunyai masalah seputar gangguan hantu dan lain-lain silahkan hubungi kami di nomor 012345." ujar salah satu pemburu hantu, di penghujung acara.

"Hmm tampaknya para pemburu hantu ini bukan dukun gadungan." gumam Sasuke yang lalu memencet tombol hapenya dan menelepon.

***

Esoknya..

Datanglah tiga orang 'Pemburu hantu' ke apartemen Sasuke.

Pemburu pertama membawa sebuah kanvas dan peralatan melukis.

Pemburu kedua membawa botol transparan dengan tutup botol yang terbuat dari gabus.

Pemburu ketiga yang berwajah seperti preman terminal membawa keris mpu gondrong.

Dan ketiga pemburu itu memakai pakaian serba putih, gayanya juga seperti paranormal profesional.

"Nak Sasuke, tampaknya apartemen anda memang sudah tercemar hawa negatif." ujar pemburu pertama.

"Tapi nak Sasuke tenang saja, akan kami bersihkan hawa negatifnya." sambung pemburu kedua, meyakinkan.

"Jadi, kami mulai saja ya, ritualnya?" sahut pemburu ketiga.

"Orang-orang gila dari mana neh?" tanya wanita Hantu yang duduk di sofa sambil menatap ketiga pemburu hantu.

"Diam aja kamu! Nich orang-orang adalah dukun yang bakal mengusir kamu dari sini, selamanya!" bisik Sasuke.

Lalu para pemburu hantu mulai beraksi.

Pemburu pertama mempersiapkan peralatan melukisnya dan siap melukis.

Pemburu kedua duduk bersila sambil komat kamit membaca mantra.

Sedangkan pemburu ketiga mencabut kerisnya, lalu dia kemudian berguling-guling, menerjang dan mengayun-ayunkan kerisnya, seolah-olah sedang berkelahi dengan sesuatu, sambil sembari berteriak, "Sialan! Kuat banget nich hantu!!"

Sasuke dan wanita hantu yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton aksi ketiga pemburu hantu itu hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop.

Akhirnya, setelah 30 menit berlalu, para pemburu hantu menyudahi aksi mereka dengan pemburu kedua yang bergaya seolah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam botol yang dibawanya tadi.

"Nah nak Sasuke sekarang boleh lega, hantu yang selama ini mengganggu nak Sasuke sudah saya kurung di dalam botol ini." jelas pemburu kedua, panjang lebar.

Sasuke kembali cengo, sementara tawa si wanita hantu langsung meledak.

"Mmmph-muahahahaha!!"

"Nak Sasuke, ini lah wujud hantu yang selama ini menganggu nak Sasuke." ujar Pemburu pertama seraya menunjukan lukisan hasil karyanya.

"Hah? Wakakakaka!!" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, ketika melihat lukisan pemburu pertama.

Penasaran, wanita hantu pun ikut melihat lukisan pemburu pertama dan dia langsung kaget campur kesal ketika melihat lukisan yang bergambar sesosok wanita berpakaian putih, berambut hitam panjang awut-awutan dan berwajah menyeramkan.

"Rese nih dukun!! Masa gue yang cantik gini dibikin seserem ini?!" kesal wanita hantu.

"Wakakakaka!!" Sasuke kembali terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Ketiga pemburu hantu saling pandang dengan bingung, melihat Sasuke tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tapi peduli amat lah! Yang penting duitnya.

"Ehem!! Nak Sasuke, karena tugas kami sudah selesai, sekarang kami minta pembayarannya." ujar pemburu tiga.

Tawa Sasuke seketika langsung terhenti, dia sebenarnya ingin protes dan tidak mau membayar jasa para pemburu hantu itu. Namun melihat tampang pemburu tiga yang seperti preman terminal, belum lagi keris mpu gondrong yang dibawanya, nyali Sasuke langsung ciut.

"Ahahahaha!! Gagal lagi gagal lagi! Makanya jangan percaya sama dukun!! Habisin duit aja!" giliran wanita hantu yang tertawa.

***

Sasuke tampaknya sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyingkirkan wanita hantu itu. Dan malam ini dia bersiap pergi ketempat sahabatnya, Naruto, untuk menghibur diri.

"Heh kepala ayam! Mau kemana lo malem-malem gini? Mau cari dukun lagi?" tanya wanita hantu yang melihat Sasuke memakai jaket hitam dan tampak bersiap pergi.

"Mau ketempat kerjanya Naruto, suntuk aku lihat tampangmu tiap hari." jawab Sasuke dingin. Sasuke lalu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Eh tunggu! Gue ikut!!" teriak wanita hantu, sambil menyusul Sasuke.

**Bersambung**

*******

**A/N : ow ya maaf kalo alurcerita nya cepet, saya gak jago buat alur yang mendayu-dayu, tapi saya akan coba dan buat alur yang seperti itu ^^  
**


	4. Gila

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Gila**

"Wow, akhirnya arsistek muda kita datang kemari!!" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di depan meja diskotik tempat bartender (Sasuke adalah mahasiswa jurusan arsistektur yang baru lulus).

"Hm, Naruto aku pesan tequila." ujar Sasuke, ketus.

"Waw, ketus amat, lagi bete lo Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, begitulah."

Naruto mengeryitkan kening, "Gara-gara masalah Anko?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!" Sasuke menegak tequilanya.

"Tambah!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Naruto.

"Oy-oy, gue tahu lo frustasi gara-gara Anko, tapi jangan mabuk-mabukan gini donk!" ujar Naruto yang enggan menambahkan minuman Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ingatkan aku soal masalah itu!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Oke-oke," Naruto mengisi gelas Sasuke dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Anko? Siapa tuh?" tanya wanita hantu pada Sasuke.

"Kamu gak usah tahu!" jawab Sasuke sambil menegak kembali minumannya. Naruto menatap binggung sahabatnya.

"Ngomong sama siapa lo Sas?"

"Aku ngomong sama siapa juga jangan kamu perdulikan!! Anggap aku sudah gila!" sahut Sasuke yang uring-uringan akibat pengaruh alkohol.

"Bukan gila, tapi stress!" sahut wanita hantu sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau!!" bentak Sasuke kepada wanita hantu.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran, pengunjung diskotik pun menatap Sasuke bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik, mengatai Sasuke gila.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke mendengus, kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Huh! Naruto aku pulang saja, nich uang minumanku, ambil saja kembaliannya!" ujar Sasuke sambil meletakan uang 20 ribuan satu lembar lalu berlalu pergi.

"Kembalian apaan? Uangnya saja kurang," gumam Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

***

**Di apartemen Sasuke..**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, sementara wanita hantu berada di balkon, melihat pemandangan malam sekaligus melihat bintang.

"Lagi ngapain kamu?" tanya Sasuke yang bangkit dari atas sofa dan menghampiri wanita hantu.

"Sudah sadar dari mabuk lo?" wanita hantu balik bertanya pada Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Sasuke mendengus sedikit kesal.

Suasana berubah hening, hanya suara desiran angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus.

"Eh kepala ayam, boleh gue bertanya?" wanita hantu memecahkan keheningan sambil menatap Sasuke dengan agak ragu.

"Tanya apa?"

"Nggg, Anko itu siapa?" tanya wanita hantu, sedikit ragu, takut Sasuke kembali emosi.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, matanya menerawang menatap langit.

"Anko.. Dia kekasihku, tapi ketika aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya dia malah meninggalkan ku dan menikah dengan pria lain." desah Sasuke, lirih, matanya terus menatap bintang di langit dengan sedih.

Suasana kembali hening, wanita hantu memasang wajah tak enak hati, karena sudah menanyakan tentang Anko, tapi lalu dia tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kepala ayam, memang terkadang sulit kehilangan orang yang dicintai, tapi biarlah cinta itu tetap ada dalam hati agar semua kenangan indah akan dirinya tidak hilang."

Sasuke menatap wanita hantu dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya, tampaknya kata-kata wanita hantu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke.

"Huh, kalau mau berterima kasih, lo bantu gue dong!" goda wanita hantu.

"Hm, baiklah."

"Hah? Apa kata lo?" wanita hantu mengeryitkan kening, bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

**Bersambung**

*******

**A/N : AAAA singkat bgt nich chapppppp saya sendiri kurang puas rasa nya =="**

**ow ya fict ini memang di ambil drsebuah film, mau tahu judul film sama ending nya?? baca aja reviewan fict ini **

**ada yang tahu judul sama ending nya tuh hahahah  
**


	5. Wonderful Tonight

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Wonderful Tonight**

**Esoknya..**

"Heh wanita hantu, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meminum susu yang menjadi sarapannya sehari-hari.

"Na-nama?"

"Iya, nama kamu siapa? Jangan bilang kamu lupa sama nama sendiri!!"

"Emang gue lupa." sahut wanita hantu, innocent.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kalau tidak tahu nama kamu, kita akan sulit mencari informasi tentang kamu."

"Terus bagaimana donk kepala ayam?" tanya wanita hantu sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Sasuke terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu sejenak kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai menelpon.

"Nelpon siapa lo?"

"Nelpon Ino, agen yang menjual apartemen ini pada aku."

"Halo?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan dari handphone Sasuke.

"Halo, Ino? Ini Sasuke Uchiha, masih ingat?"

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha, ada apa?"

"Ino, bisa kita bertemu hari ini? Di cafe blossom jam tiga, sore nanti?"

Ino diam sejenak.

"Baiklah Tuan Uchiha, sampai nanti."

***

**Di Cafe blossom, jam 12 siang..**

"Maaf aku terlambat, Tuan Uchiha." Ino, menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke dan duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke jangan tuan Uchiha."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, ada perlu apa anda mencari saya, mmmh.. Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap wanita hantu sejenak, "Ino, kamu kenal sama pemilik sebelumnya dari apartemen yang aku tempati sekarang?"

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Hmm, jujur banyak yang pernah tinggal di apartemenmu itu Sasuke tapi entah kenapa mereka hanya betah tinggal sebentar saja."

"Mungkin mereka tidak betah karena ada hantunya." celetuk Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Sasuke mana ada hantu di jaman gini? Ada-ada aja deh."

'Ada tuh, di samping aku.' batin Sasuke.

"Hm, kalau pemilik pertama apartemen itu? Kamu kenal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ino berpikir sejenak, dia menyentuh keningnya, "Ow ya, pemilik pertama apartemen kamu tuh seorang perempuan! Tapi aku gak begitu kenal."

Sasuke dan wanita hantu langsung sumringah, "Ow ya? Kau tahu di mana rumahnya sebelum tinggal di apartemen atau alamat rumah saudaranya?"

Ino mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena kemudian mulai mencatat.

"Ini alamatnya."

"Sasuke mengambi alamat itu, di lihatnya sekilas, "Terima kasih Ino."

"Tak masalah Sasuke, ow ya kamu kenal orang yang bernama Sai, dia tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu??"

Sasuke mengeryitkan kening, "Ya aku kenal, memang kenapa??"

Wajah Ino seketika berubah memerah, "Dia mantanku pacarku, bila ketemu dia bilang aku titip salam ya??"

Mata Sasuke membulat, kaget, lalu dia tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, nanti akan kubilangin."

Ino tersenyum simpul, lalu dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Nah Sasuke, aku harus pergi, oh ya bila kamu ingin pergi ke alamat yang kuberikan tadi, kusarankan perginya besok saja karena hari sudah sore dan tempat itu lumayan jauh, sampai jumpa Sasuke."

***

Sasuke duduk santai di atas sofa hitam yang biasa didudukinya.

Terdengar lantunan lagu wonderful tonight yang dinyanyikan eric clapton mengalun halus dari speaker sound system di ruangan itu.

Sasuke lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke wanita hantu yang tampak sedang melihat bintang di balkon.

"Melihat bintang lagi?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri wanita hantu.

Wanita hantu menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, "Yah begitulah, aku suka melihat bintang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena romantis, apa lagi kalau bintangnya sebanyak malam ini," wanita hantu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah wanita hantu sejenak, ada sebuah keresahan di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau cemas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cemas?"

"Cemas kalau ternyata besok, alamat yang di berikan Ino padaku tadi bukan alamatmu."

Wanita hantu terdiam. Sasuke benar, dia memang sangat cemas sekarang.

Suasana hening, hanya alunan lagu Eric Clapton yang terdengar.

"Kepala ayam, lo tahu? Di film korea yang gue tonton kemarin, kalau suasana gini biasanya seorang cowok akan ngajak cewek berdansa." ujar wanita hantu memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke melongo sebentar, lalu sepertinya dia bisa mencerna maksud kata-kata wanita hantu itu.

"Ehem, kalau begitu, maukah nona berdansa bersamaku?" ujar Sasuke sambil membungkukan badan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Wanita hantu tersipu kemudian mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, dia membuat posisi tangannya seolah menyentuh Sasuke, padahal tidak karena dia memang tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka berdua mulai berdansa, di balkon apartemen itu, di bawah cahaya ribuan bintang yang menggantung di atas langit, diiringi lagu Wonderful tonight yang masih mengalun lembut.

"Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." senandung Sasuke sambil terus berdansa dan memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya pada wanita hantu.

"Romantis sekali." ujar wanita hantu, tersenyum malu.

Di bawah ribuan bintang, mereka berdansa, melupakan segala kecemasan dan masalah, tak peduli akan semua, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok, yang mereka tahu, saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, ditemani ribuan bintang yang berkedip nakal di atas langit serta lagu yang terus mengalun indah.

I feel wonderful because i see the love light in your eyes...

And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much i love you..

***

**A/N : Uwaaaaaaaa masih singkat banget ya??**

**soriiiiiiiiii, tapi chap depan pasti akan panjang karena ni fict bentar lg akan tamat**


	6. Flashback

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Flashback**

"Lo yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya wanita hantu pada Sasuke sambil menatap sebuah rumah bercat putih yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Menurut alamat yang diberikan Ino sich, yah memang rumah ini."

Wanita hantu diam, matanya terus menatap rumah putih itu, nampaknya dia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kita masuk dulu aja, gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yuk."

Sasuke dan wanita hantu lantas mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Cklek

Pintu rumah terbuka, dan muncullah seorang ibu-ibu dari dalam rumah.

"Ada apa mas?" tanya ibu-ibu itu pada Sasuke.

"Hmm, maaf, ibu pemilik rumah ini?"

Ibu-ibu itu menatap Sasuke, lalu dia menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan mas, saya pembantu di sini, pemilik rumahnya, non Hinata, lagi pergi ke rumah sakit buat menjenguk adiknya."

"Menjenguk adik? Nggg emang rumah sakitnya di mana bu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ibu itu berpikir sejenak, "Kalau gak salah nama rumah sakitnya rumah sakit Elizabeth, tapi saya gak tahu daerahnya di mana mas."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu, terima kasih ya bu."

***

Rumah sakit Elizabeth adalah sebuah rumah sakit terkenal dan sangat besar.

Dan di rumah sakit ini, Sasuke dan wanita hantu sekarang berada.

"Maaf mbak, di sini ada pengunjung yang bernama Hinata gak?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang resepsionis.

"Hinata? Ngg Hinata kakaknya dokter Sakura ya?"

Sakura, mendengar nama itu tiba-tiba kepala wanita hantu memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap wanita hantu, lalu dia mengangguk, "Iya mbak, sekarang Hinatanya di mana ya?"

"Di kamar 201 pak, sedang menjenguk dokter Sakura."

"Panggil saja Sasuke, jangan pake pak, ngomong-ngomong, adiknya Hinata sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit tapi dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sudah enam bulan terbaring koma, kasihan dokter Sakura, padahal dia dokter yang sangat baik dan masih muda pula." ujar sang resepsionis dengan tatapan menerawang.

***

Sasuke dan wanita hantu berdiri, di depan pintu kamar 201. Nampak wanita hantu enggan masuk, entah kenapa dia merasa takut.

Sasuke tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan ketakutan wanita hantu, "Ayo kita masuk."

Wanita hantu menarik nafas sejenak lalu dia mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke dan wanita hantu melihat sesosok perempuan berambut pink yang tampak terbaring koma, terlihat dari selang-selang yang terhubung di tubuhnya ke alat bantu pernafasan dan alat-alat lain yang nampaknya berfungsi agar perempuan itu tetap bertahan hidup.

Wanita hantu terpaku menatap tubuh perempuan yang koma itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat, ya, tubuh perempuan itu adalah tubuhnya.

Wanita hantu memegangi kepalanya, kenangan-kenangan akan masa lalunya tiba-tiba saja berkelebat di kepalanya.

***

"Dokter Sakura, selamat, mulai besok kau jadi dokter kepala bagian di sini." ujar seorang pria berambut pirang dan berkacamata kepada seorang wanita berambut pink dan berpakaian dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter Kabuto, atas ucapan selamatnya." balas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku tetap tidak bisa terima orang baru seperti kamu menjadi dokter kepala." sahut Kabuto dingin dengan tatapan meremehkan ke Sakura, kemudian dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

***

"Halo? Kak Hinata? Aku hari ini pulang telat karena ada operasi." ujar Sakura di telepon.

"Operasi lagi? Perasaan tiap hari kamu selalu menangani operasi, sekali-sekali kamu perlu liburan Sakura."

"Yah mau gimana lagi? Ini kewajiban gue sebagai seorang dokter, ya udah dulu kak, operasinya bentar lagi nih, bye."

Klik

Telepon di matikan dan Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

***

"Huh, hari yang melelahkan." batin Sakura seraya menyetir mobilnya. Jalanan nampak sepi karena hari sudah larut malam, karena itu Sakura menyetir mobilnya agak cepat, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dari arah berlawanan dan nyaris menabrak mobil Sakura.

Sakura segera banting stir ke kanan untuk menghindari mobil itu, sehingga menyebabkan mobil Sakura menabrak pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Kakashi! Sepertinya ada kecelakaan, Ayo kita lihat!" ujar seorang wanita yang berada di mobil yang nyaris menabrak mobil Sakura kepada pria yang menyetir mobil itu.

"Sudah lah Anko, besok kita akan menikah, lebih baik jangan terlibat masalah apa pun."

***

"Wanita han.. Eh, Sakura, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, "Sa-sasuke, gue sudah ingat masa lalu gue."

**Bersambung**

*******

**A/N : yaayyy tinggal satu chapter lagi selesai sudah nih fict, fiiuuhh**

**rasa nya chap kali ini rada2 aneh, entah dimana aneh nya ==a  
**


	7. Ending

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

**A/N : Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, tanpa kalian semua mungkin cerita ini tak akan bisa complete ^^**

**maaf kalo chap terakhir ini kurang memuaskan m(_ _)m  
**

***

**Ending**

"Kamu sudah ingat?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget.

Sakura mengangguk seraya menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sekarang coba kamu masukin tubuh kamu, siapa tahu kamu bisa bangun dari koma, di film-film sich biasanya gitu." ujar Sasuke seraya nyengir.

Sakura diam sejenak, "Oke gue coba"

Sakura lantas mengulurkan tangannya ke tubuhnya sendiri, namun sayang, tangannya malah menembus tubuhnya.

"Tidak berhasil."

Sakura menatap tubuhnya dengan sendu, Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kita pulang dulu, gimana?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Lo pulang aja dulu, gue mau di sini saja."

"Tapi.."

"Pulang lah kepala ayam, gue gak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Sasuke tertegun, kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Cklek

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berkacamata dan seorang perempuan bermata lavender.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya perempuan bermata lavender kepada Sasuke.

"A-aku Sasuke, kamu Hinata kan?"

"Ya aku Hinata, kamu tahu namaku dari mana? Terus sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku tahu kamu dari Sakura, a-aku pacarnya Sakura dan aku di sini untuk menjenguknya." jawab Sasuke, spontan.

"WHAT!!" jerit Sakura, histeris. Sasuke segera memberi isyarat agar Sakura diam.

"Pacar? Kok Sakura tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya pacar?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

"Maklum kami dulu baru jadian terus saya pergi keluar negeri makanya baru bisa menjenguknya sekarang." ujar Sasuke, ngeles.

"Ehem, bisa kita sudahi obrolan ini? Saya musti memeriksa dokter Sakura." potong pria berkacamata yang tadi masuk bersama Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah dokter Kabuto, maaf."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya?" Sasuke memberi salam pada Hinata lalu dia menatap ke arah Sakura kemudian dia segera keluar dari kamar itu, pulang.

***

Sasuke duduk di sofa hitamnya yang biasa, sambil menonton televisi.

Walau matanya menatap layar televisi tapi pikirannya tidak ada di layar. Entah kenapa, malam ini dia merasakan ada yang sesuatu yang kurang.

BRAK!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah balkon yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke balkon, "Sakura?"

Namun sayang, tidak ada sosok gadis berambut pink yang namanya di panggil Sasuke tadi, yang ada hanya vas bunga yang terjatuh karena tiupan angin.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, walau benci mengakuinya tapi dia memang sangat merindukan sosok Sakura. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak dia dan Sakura berhasil menemukan tubuh Sakura yang koma, namun Sakura tetap bersikukuh untuk tinggal di rumah sakit dan sudah tiga hari pula wanita hantu itu tidak pulang ke apartemen Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus menahan rindu, Sasuke sendiri binggung sejak kapan dia merasakan perasaan ini?

"Lebih baik besok aku menjenguknya." batin Sasuke.

***

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit..

Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia menatap tubuhnya dengan sangat lirih, sampai Hinata dan Kabuto masuk ke kamar itu, membuat perhatian Sakura beralih.

"Dokter Kabuto, apa tidak ada cara lain? Andakan dokter kepala jadi pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu." tanya Hinata, tampang Hinata terlihat shock dan menanggung beban berat.

"Ho, jadi bajingan ini udah jadi dokter kepala." batin Sakura, mengelengkan kepala.

"Maafkan saya, tapi kami sudah berusaha maksimal, tapi kondisi dokter Sakura tampak tidak menunjukan perkembangan, jadi terpaksa kami mengambil tindakan ini, karena pihak rumah sakit sendiri sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk dokter Sakura."

"Ta-tapi, kalau mencabut peralatan bantunya itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya!" ujar Hinata yang nyaris menangis.

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Maaf, kami terpaksa, nah sekarang anda harus menandatangani surat persetujuan ini secepatnya, tak perlu sekarang tapi kami harap dua hari lagi anda menandatanganinya." Kabuto menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hinata lalu dia berlalu dari ruangan itu.

***

Esoknya...

"Kepala ayam, kau datang?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku datang menjenguk kamu." Sasuke nyengir sesaat.

Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kepala ayam, lo harus bantuin gue, tolong, dua hari lagi alat bantu kehidupan yang di pasang di tubuh gue akan dicabut, tolong lo bujuk Hinata, supaya jangan menandatangani surat pencabutan itu, kumohon." pinta Sakura dengan terbata-bata dan sangat ketakutan.

"APA! Yang benar!"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menemui Hinata, sekarang!!"

***

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata, seraya menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

Pintu rumah pun di buka, dan keluarlah gadis bermata lavender dari dalam rumah.

"Sasuke? Ada apa kamu kemari?"

"Hinata, ngg boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, binggung, "Baiklah, ayo masuk dulu."

***

"Hinata, aku dengar alat penopang hidup Sakura akan dicabut?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ka-kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana, yang pasti tolong kamu jangan menandatangani surat pecabutan itu."

Hinata bertambah binggung mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, dari mana dia tahu soal surat pecabutan itu?

"Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa Sasuke, kalau aku tidak menandatangani surat itu dalam dua hari pihak rumah sakit tetap akan mencabut peralatan itu dengan paksa." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan membunuh Sakura!"

"Lalu aku bisa apa! Kau tahu? Tabunganku sudah habis untuk biaya pengobatan Sakura! Aku bahkan sampai meminjam uang sana-sini dan pihak rumah sakit juga sudah membantu tapi kondisi Sakura tak kunjung membaik! Aku harus bagaimana lagi! Orang tua kami sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang bisa di mintai tolong!!" jerit Hinata penuh emosi.

Sasuke tercenung, dia bisa memaklumi kesusahan Hinata, Sakura sendiri menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Yang penting ada uang kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus bilang apa.

***

"Halo? Itachi? Ini Sasuke, ngg boleh aku pinjam uang?" tanya Sasuke di telepon seraya mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Apa? Tidak ada? Ya sudah kalau begitu, makasih."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya lalu duduk di atas sofa.

"Sudah lima orang ku telepon, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa bantu." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana kepala ayam?"

Sasuke memegang jidatnya, berpikir, siapa lagi yang bisa di mintai tolong.

"Ada satu orang lagi!" ujar Sasuke yang lalu memencet tombol handphonenya.

"Halo?" terdengar suara wanita dari handphone Sasuke.

"Halo? Anko? Ini Sasuke."

"Hah? Sasuke? A-ada apa?"

"Anko aku ingin minta tolong, boleh?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam uang seratus juta, kamu ada tidak?"

"SERATUS JUTA! Buat apa kamu uang sebanyak itu?!" suara Anko terdengar kaget.

"Untuk menyelamatkan seseorang," sahut Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pasti orang itu sangat berharga sekali untukmu ya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, nampak enggan menjawab, ya Sakura memang saat ini sangat berharga baginya, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kamu bisa bantu tidak?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bisa saja bantu kamu, tapi tidak bisa sekarang, mungkin tiga hari lagi."

"Tiga hari lagi? Apa tidak bisa besok?"

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi seratus juta bukan jumlah sedikit, aku juga harus membicarakannya dengan, emmm, Kakashi, jadi tolong kamu mengerti."

Sasuke mendesah, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kabar darimu, terima kasih sebelumnya Anko."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Oh ya, Anko, selamat untuk pernikahanmu dengan Kakashi, semoga kamu bahagia."

***

Keesokan harinya..

Sasuke menelepon Hinata untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan Sakura dan dia ingin meminta hari pencabutan itu di batalkan untuk satu hari.

"Halo Hinata? Ngg aku mau bicara soal Sakura."

"Tidak ada yang bisa di bicarakan lagi Sasuke." ujar Hinata, suaranya terdengar sangat menderita.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku sudah menandatangani surat pencabutan itu Sasuke, kemarin setelah kau pulang, dokter Kabuto datang dan mendesakku untuk segera menandatangani surat itu." isak Hinata yang menangis dan pasrah.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya! Tidak bisa di tunda lagi?! Dua hari saja!"

"Maaf Sasuke, kemarin aku sudah memohon pada dokter Kabuto tapi dia bersikeras akan mencabut peralatan itu, dan besok hari pencabutannya, maaf sekali lagi."

Klik

Telepon terputus.

"BRENGSEK!!" jerit Sasuke seraya mengebrak meja.

"Ada apa kepala ayam?" tanya Sakura yang kaget melihat Sasuke mengamuk begitu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, lalu dia menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata di telepon tadi pada Sakura.

"Dokter Kabuto, tampaknya dia benar-benar mau menyingkirkan gue."

"Siapa itu dokter Kabuto?"

"Dokter senior yang dulu sempat bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkan posisi dokter kepala bagian, tampaknya dia merasa posisinya akan terancam kalau gue sadar dari koma." dengus Sakura, kesal.

Sasuke diam, dia tak peduli pada Kabuto juga tak peduli apa pun, sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju pada cara untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Kepala ayam? Mikirin apa lo?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tak ada cara lain."

Sakura mengeryitkan kening.

"Kita rebut tubuhmu sebelum alat-alatnya dicabut."

***

"Apa! Lo udah gila Sas!" Naruto nampak terkejut, setelah mendengar rencana Sasuke yang ingin merebut tubuh Sakura.

"Emang Sakura siapa kamu? Sampai kamu segitunya?" tanya Ino yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

Ino dan Naruto saat ini berada di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke memang butuh bantuan kedua temannya ini untuk merebut tubuh Sakura.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu Sakura siapa aku, yang pasti aku sangat memohon bantuan kalian."

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi, agak kaget juga mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu karena seumur-umur baru kali ini Sasuke memohon seperti ini.

"Ehem, baiklah Tuan muda Uchiha, gue akan bantu lo." canda Naruto seraya nyengir.

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah, lalu dia menoleh ke Ino, "Kalau kamu Ino?"

Ino diam dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah aku akan bantu kamu juga."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum seraya melirik Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam di sofa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pagi kalian ke sini lagi ya?"

***

Sesuai janji, Ino dan Naruto datang lagi ke apartemen Sasuke, wajah mereka tampak tegang karena sebentar lagi akan menjalankan rencana gila Sasuke.

"Ehem, sebelumnya kita atur startegi dulu, Naruto kamu ikut aku membawa tubuh Sakura berserta peralatan penopang hidupnya, Ino kamu tunggu kami di mobil, oke?" ujar Sasuke dengan gaya komandan militer.

"Dari pada bertiga, gimana kalau berempat? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sai dari arah pintu.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok Sai.

"Ino semalam memberitahukan masalahmu padaku, jadi boleh aku membantumu?" tanya Sai lagi pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Sai." ujar Sasuke, tanda dia menerima bantuan Sai.

Sai mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa lalu dia keluar dari apartemen Sasuke diikuti Naruto dan Ino.

"Kami tunggu kamu di luar." ujar Ino pada Sasuke.

"Ehem, Komandan kepala ayam, gue harus melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura, cekikikan, nampak mencoba sedikit mencairkan ketegangan.

"Pasukan Sakura, kamu cukup mengikuti aku saja, tak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa sejenak, lalu raut wajah Sasuke kembali serius.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi."

***

Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto melangkah menuju kamar 201 dengan pakaian layaknya dokter.

Sai menatap keadaan sekeliling, "Oke, aman."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke kamar.

"Naruto, kamu pegang tabung oksigennya, Sai tolong kemari, pegang alat penopang hidupnya, hati-hati jangan sampai selangnya terlepas dari tubuh Sakura." perintah Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk, lalu dia mengangkut peralatan penopang hidup Sakura, sementara Sasuke mendorong ranjang tempat tubuh Sakura berbaring.

Namun baru saja mereka keluar dari kamar tiba-tiba...

"Mau apa kalian!!" teriak Kabuto dari ujung lorong ditemani beberapa orang suster.

"Mau rebut tubuh cewek inilah! Pake nanya lagi!" jerit Naruto.

"Panggil security!!" perintah Kabuto pada suster yang menemaninya.

"Gawat! Ayo kita kabur!"

Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto segera kabur ke arah lift, namun karena sambil membawa tubuh Sakura berserta peralatan penopang dan tabung oksigen, gerakan mereka menjadi lambat hingga Kabuto bisa mengejar mereka.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian berdua pergi duluan! Biar aku cegat tuh dokter!" ujar Sai yang lalu maju menghadang langkah Kabuto.

"Oke! Makasih Sai!" Sasuke dan Naruto segeram masuk ke dalam lift dan meninggalkan Sai yang nampak berusaha menghalangi Kabuto.

Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura sejenak, "Gawat! Alat penopang hidup yang di bawa Sai terlepas!" ujar Sasuke panik.

"Nggak apa-apa, selama ada tabung oksigen, tubuh gue masih bisa bertahan untuk beberapa lama." beritahu Sakura.

Ting!

Terdengar dentingan suara lift tanda lift sudah mencapai lantai satu.

Namun sayang, begitu pintu lift terbuka, sudah menunggu dua security berwajah garang.

"Sasuke! Kabuuuur!!" jerit Naruto yang tanpa banyak cincong langsung menyerang dua security itu dengan tabung oksigen yang dibawanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan lalu mendorong ranjang tempat tubuh Sakura terbaring, meninggalkan Naruto yang menahan kedua security itu.

Nafas Sasuke memburu, peluh mulai menghiasi wajahnya, dia dan Sakura terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju mobil Ino, sambil membawa tubuh Sakura, namun baru sampai tengah jalan roh Sakura berhenti berlari.

"Sakura? Kenapa berhenti? Kita harus cepat ke mobil! Nanti kita tertangkap!"

Sakura mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Maaf Sasuke, tapi kita sudah terlambat, gue udah sekarat, tabung oksigen gue terlepas."

Mata Sasuke membulat lalu dia menatap tubuh Sakura, "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Sakura? APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Sasuke, panik seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, lalu dia menatap tangannya dengan sendu, terlihat bayangan tangannya mulai memudar, "Sasuke, aku takut."

"TIDAK! Kamu gak boleh mati Sakura! Aku gak akan rela kalau kamu sampai mati!!"

Kepala Sakura tertunduk, tak terasa air mata mulai jatuh dari mata hijaunya sementara bayangannya terus memudar.

"Sakura, aku... aku cinta sama kamu Sakura! Aku cinta sama kamu!!" sambung Sasuke sambil terus berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke, memang terkadang sulit kehilangan orang yang dicintai, tapi biarlah cinta itu tetap ada dalam hati agar semua kenangan tidak akan hilang."

" Itu dia! Di sana!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kabuto yang berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke ditemani oleh Hinata dan dua security berwajah garang yang tadi dihadapi Naruto.

Kedua security lalu menyeret tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba berontak, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat, hingga dia hanya bisa berteriak, sementara roh Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil menatap Sasuke yang di seret oleh security.

"Sayonara Sasuke."

Bayangan Sakura semakin memudar dan akhirnya... Lenyap.

***

**Dua tahun kemudian...**

Sasuke berdiri di balkon apartemennya sambil menatap gedung apartemen yang baru dibuatnya yang terletak dikejauhan, namun gedung apartemen bercat merah jambu berpadu dengan biru tua itu masih terlihat jelas dari balkon apartemen Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sai dan Ino nampak berbincang-bincang dengan mesra di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke, dan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melamun meletakan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya, terlihat judul berita di headline koran itu, 'Dokter kepala bagian rumah sakit Elizabeth, Kabuto Yakushi, ditangkap karena kasus malapraktek'.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hoy Sas, gedung apartemen yang lo bangun bagus banget! Bahkan kata Ino bilang apartemennya belum resmi di buka udah banyak yang berminat untuk membelinya." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya masih terus tertuju pada gedung apartemen yang baru dibangunnya.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu, untung kakaknya Sakura nggak menuntut kita." sambung Naruto, namun Sasuke tetap diam.

Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba mencari topik lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama gedung apartemen yang lo bikin apa? Lo belum kasih namakan?"

Sasuke masih terus menatap gedung apartemen yang dibangunnya.

"Namanya apartemen Sakura, untuk mengenang orang yang sangat kucintai."

**Complete**

*******

**Special thanks to :**

**Aika Uchiha, Erune, Reiya Sumeragi, Azuka kanahara, Yuuka akanaru, Hyuu Mizu-hime, Good morning revival, Furukara kyu, usagi chama, uchiha nirmala-chan, omoidani, Arana Yazuchi, Hatake nadd, telur dadar, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Auferiee, Yami Devin, Hinata Lavender, sopo ae, Shirayuki haruna, Akabara hikari, GMR, Checolazzo, Green yuki-chan, dan semua yang membaca tapi tak mereview.  
**


End file.
